


Oh Death

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Oh Death

_O Death, O Death, O Death,  
Won’t you spare me over til another year?_

_But what is this, that I cant see?  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me…_

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
Who will have mercy on your soul?_

_O Death, O Death, O Death,  
(O Death)_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold.  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_O Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I’ll open the door to heaven or hell._

_O Death, O Death,_

_My name is Death and the end is here…_  

* * *

 

As you sat across from him at the table, fresh brewed coffee in your hands, the two of you silently staring at each other, you realized that for the first time in years you felt….home.

Sure the Winchesters and their bunker had been your home, and you would always be grateful to them for that, but you had never felt fully comfortable there. Something had always been missing.

But not anymore.  You felt like you belonged.  “Why do I feel so at home?” you asked him.

“Your soul has found its home,” he replied gently.

“I was meant to be dead?”

Death smiled. “No, you were meant to be with me.  Your soul has been crying for mine since the day you were born, that’s why no matter where you went you never felt complete.”

“I don’t understand,” you said.

“We are soulmates Y/N.”

“Is that why I had to die? Is that why you didn’t save me? Because I am your soulmate?”

“No,” Death responded right away. “If I could have saved you I would have.  I’ve saved you countless times before. It was not my wish for you to join me here so soon.  It’s regrettable that it had to happen now.”

“It’s ok.  Being dead isn’t so bad,” you said with a small smile. “At least I can still enjoy coffee.”

He returned your smile. “There will be so many things you can enjoy now.”

“And so many things I’ve lost,” you replied, thinking about the Winchesters and Castiel again.  You would even miss Crowley and Rowena.

“I know you grieve, and they do to, but you will be able to visit.  And now you can assist me in keeping them alive.”

You nodded, extending your hand, palm up, across the table. “So show me what it’s like to be dead.” Death smiled before taking it, giving you a small squeeze.

 


End file.
